Ce rêve lointain
by Kittiyoo
Summary: Hermione rentre en 4eme année à Poudlard. Elle est amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle connait pas beaucoup. Elle profite de cette année pour tout lui avouer ...


…: Ce rêve lointain :…

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée.

Il était 10 heures. Hermione venait juste de finir ses bagages. Oui. C'était le jour de la rentrée à l'école de Poudlard, une grande école de sorcellerie. Elle devait retrouver Ron et Harry, ses meilleurs amis à la gare. La gare neuf ¾, cette fameuse gare qui cachait de nombreux secrets qu'aucuns moldus ne pouvaient apercevoir. C'était sa 4eme année à Poudlard et elle était excitée comme une pie. Pas parce qu'elle allait apprendre de nouveaux sort. Pas parce qu'elle allait encore vivre une aventure fantastique. Non. Parce que, même si son petit air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne nous le montre pas, elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse ne serait peut être pas le mot. Elle était attirée depuis 3 ans par un garçon, nommé Kévin. Ce Kévin était aussi à Gryffondor et il était dans les mêmes cours que Hermione. Elle ne lui a parlé que dans de rares moments. Du moins la 1ere année. La deuxième année, ils se parlaient, comme des camarades de classe et Hermione était tellement épanouie qu'elle s'acharnait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Kévin avait un parent moldu ainsi qu'une mère sorcière. Celle-ci était très connu dans le monde de la presse. Elle écrivait des livres sur les anciens exploits imaginables. Hermione s'intéressait aux livres publiés par sa mère. Elle les épluchait un par un tout les soirs. Elle n'a jamais su pourquoi. Hermione voulait le revoir. Hermione était ambitieuse. Hermione pensait qu'il était attiré par elle. Sûrement. Kévin observait souvent Hermione mais cette histoire n'était restée qu'entre eux deux. Personne n'avait remarqué les doux regards des deux sorciers. Notre sorcière, ayant confiance en soit, voulait tout avouer au brun ténébreux qui avait un regard magnifique grâce à ses yeux bleus clairs. En tout cas, elle voulait passer à l'action cette année.

Hermione se coiffa, laissa glisser le peigne par miracle car pendant les vacances d'été, Hermione s'était fait un brushing nda : même les sorcières acharnées prennent soin d'elle… si si j'vous assure !. Elle prit des vêtements moldus très à la mode : une petite jupe en jean et un débardeur moulant bleu clair décoré de jolies petites fleurs transparentes. Toutes ces nouveautés la rendaient trop jolie, d'après ses parents. Elle arriva à la gare, chercha des yeux une chevelure rousse (Hermione utilisait souvent la chevelure de Ron pour le trouver.). Elle les trouva dans un petit café près d'un photomaton où deux filles âgées d'à peu près son âge regardait la responsable du photomaton d'un air amusé. Apparemment, le photomaton déconnait et la responsable tournait des bobines. Ces deux filles étaient toutes les deux munis d'un sac « Jennyfer », un magasin moldu où Hermione allait souvent.

« Hey Hermione ! »

« Hey les gars, ça va bien ? » répondit Hermione avec un enthousiasme étonnant.

« Bien, bien. Wah tu t'es embellie. Qu'as tu fais à tes chveux ? Fer à repasser ? » questionna Ron.

« Très drôle Ronald. Tu t'améliores de plus en plus dis moi. Combien de classes à tu redoublé à l'école du rire ? nda : je ne veux AUCUN commentaires, je l'ai péché loin celle-la. »

Ron l'ignora et sirota les dernières goûtes de son sirop. Il adorait le petit mélange de l'eau et du fruit sucré qui emparait la langue. Il adorait le jus de citrouille mais se laissait un petit peu.

Harry se leva, prit ses bagages et partit payer. A son retour, Hermione salua Edwige. Et ils partirent en direction de la gare qui était assez animée. Arrivée devant le mur, ils virent Fred et Georges qui harcelaient déjà les élèves pour leur acheter leurs nouveaux produits. Ils passèrent la fameuse barrière et laissèrent leurs bagages au bas du dernier wagon. Une voix les appela :

« Harry, Ron, Hermione ! »

Les nommés se retournèrent et virent une grosse masse devant eux nda : c'est pas méchant, vous savez tous que j'a-do-re Hagrid …vous ne saviez pas ? bah je vous le dis . . Ils reconnurent de suite le géant qui les avait toujours aidés dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Trois sourires s'affichèrent sur les visages des trois héros.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Hermione oui à ce que je vois. ( Hermione avait un joli bronzage qui était apparu sur ses épaules.) Harry, ton Dudley t'es pas embêté ? » demanda t-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil. »

« Non ça pouvait aller. J'ai surtout passé mes vacance chez Ron » répondit-il.

« Bon je vous laisse les mioches, à tout à l'heure ! »

« A tout à l'heure » crièrent-ils ensemble.

Hermione eut soudainement honte et devint rouge comme une pivoine. Ses deux amis ne le virent pas, ils étaient occupés à faire un signe de la main au géant. Mais pourtant, seul près d'une fenêtre d'un compartiment du train, un jeune garçon de 14 ans les regardait avec un air amusé. Hermione le reconnut tout de suite et n'osa pas lui faire un signe de main. En effet, pendant leur 3ème année à Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Une barrière s'était reformée ce qui n'impressionnait pas Hermione qui croyait encore à leurs regards dévoileurs. Ils entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express et s'empressèrent à trouver un compartiment libre. Alors qu'ils recherchaient un compartiment vide, ils tombèrent sur Kévin qui discutait avec 3 copains. Hermione croisa le regard du brun et ils partirent à la recherche du « compartiment libre ». Après s'être posé dans un compartiment nda : ui encore ce mot XD , Ron et Harry parlèrent de Quidditch en attendant les friandises. Hermione, elle, ne pensait à rien. Enfin… c'est ce qu'elle dit à ses meilleurs amis. Kévin occupait ses pensées. En fait, elle ne pensait pas, elle voyait juste l'image de lui en train de la regarder.

« Ah ouais j'ai acheté le nouveau magazine ' So Quidditch', j'te le prêterai il est génial. »

« Cool c'est sympa ! Bon elle vient la vieille aux bonbons ? ( nda : vouai, à 14 ans on parle mal.) Tu prends quelque chose Hermione ? »

« … »

« Herrmioooneuhhh »

Ron secoua sa main sale devant le visage de la sorcière qui se réveilla d'un coup.

« … Mmmhhh ? … Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Tu devrais arrêter le fer à repasser la nuit, ça repose que la touffe. »

« Ron t'arrêtes avec ça ? répondit Hermione qui levait un sourcil. C'est quoi ta question ? »

« Tu vas prendre quelque chose ? » répéta mister Weasley qui s'impatientait

« Mmmh heu vui … enfin nan ça ira merci. »

« Okay, okay »

« Ah au fait mon p'tit Ronald, tu connais le brushing ? »

« Le quoi ? Le shopping ? Bien sur Hermione tu me prends pour qui ? »

Fin du Premier Chapitre.

Hey les gens. Y'a vraiment des gens ici Oo ? C'est ma première fic. Verdict ? A continuer ? A chier ? Mal écrit ? Chiante ? A vous de me le dire. Vous connaissez les r.e.v.i.e.w.s. c'est gratuit, n'ayez pas la flemme. Bizoux


End file.
